


Fallible

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Series: 300 Followers Ficlet Requests [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans porn by trans person, Virginity, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: Connor has some confusing feelings about Hank which he tries to work out while he's out of the house. But Connor isn't perfect, and not even the most advanced android in the world can truly predict human reactions.





	Fallible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostJimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJimmy/gifts).



> Wowee porn is hard but hey good practice! 
> 
> For [James!](https://twitter.com/AnotherConnor)  
> Who wanted:  
> "Can you write something with Connor touching himself for the first time, not knowing what he’s even doing really, but thinking about Hank and then Hank walks in on him?"
> 
>  
> 
> CW: Connor has a vaginal attachment with a t-dick. Language used includes, cock, dick, hole, lips, and folds.

It all started with a hug. 

Ever since the conclusion of the revolution, Connor and Hank had hugged many times. The first being at The Chicken Feed, where they’d poured all their relief and elation into one tight, emotional embrace. The again when Connor officially got a desk at the DPD, where Hank had pulled him into a quick, yet clearly affectionate side hug out of pride. 

Over the next few weeks, Hank had been increasingly more affectionate. More casual hugs and light touches. Every single time Connor felt his strong arms wrap around his lithe frame, he wanted more. So much more of something he couldn’t quite place his finger on. 

And then, two months into living with Hank, there’s one hug in particular that Connor can’t keep his mind off of. He’d just gotten out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel tied loosely around his hips. He was a little tipsy, in good spirits. Connor had just finished feeding Sumo his dinner when Hank jovially exclaims that he’s his best friend, and pulls him into a rather wet embrace. 

Connor can’t pull away, not when his processors are going feral over the information being presented. His olfactory sensors pick up the fresh scent of soap, but more apparently, Hank’s natural _musk_. He feels his body heat burn through the thin material of his button up, warming his chassis in a surprisingly pleasant manner. He can detect his increased heart rate, and when he glances down at Hank’s soaked, hairy chest, he immediately notices the way it’s flushed bright red. 

Hank is aroused.

Connor feels a lick of flame flickering deep where his belly would be, causing his breath to hitch in surprise. He’s never felt this way before.

As reluctant as he is to push off of Hank now, he still moves his hand to press against his chest. The wiry hair causes an odd tingling sensation in his hand when they come in contact, but it’s far from unpleasant. He’s hit with the sudden, animalistic urge to bury his face in it. 

And that was the limit, as Connor stumbles back in fear. He’s never had thoughts like the ones he’s having, it concerns him. Hank seems to snap out of it once he notices his reaction and apologizes profusely. He assures him it’s fine, because really, it is. 

But 3 days later, it’s all Connor can think about. He ponders on his inappropriate thoughts, his _feelings_. The way his body reacted to Hank’s touch and scent. All evidence points to arousal of his own, but it confuses him. When he was built, he’d been fully equipped; But he never thought he’d ever have to capability to desire, although, deviancy had dug up all sorts of concepts and emotions that Connor assumed he’d never had the luxury of experiencing. 

His research in how to solve his predicament is futile. Nearly every answer is some form of masturbation, and the thought makes Connor feel… Guilty. Hank is his friend, not his object of desire. It would be wrong to indulge.

Right? 

\---

Hank announces one morning he needs to take Sumo to the vet for his annual checkup. Connor offers to accompany him, but he waves him off. “Take a day for yourself,” He says. 

So Connor obliges, spending his time reading the many hardback novels resting on Hank’s shelf. But they do little to calm his active mind, as it continually drifts to Hank’s wet, naked body on its own volition. And it certainly doesn’t help much of Hank’s library is of the romance genre. 

Frustrated, he thinks perhaps it’s a location issue. He decides to bring the books into Hank’s bedroom, determining that a more comfortable atmosphere will be more conducive to focusing. 

But Connor, despite the way he was built, isn’t perfect. He makes mistakes too. 

The moment he lays in bed, all hope of focusing is gone. His olfactory sensors are triggered by a heavy whiff of the man’s musk and sweat imprinted on the sheets. He moans and turns his head into the pillow, breathing in Hank’s scent heavily. That flickering sensation deep within him is quickly becoming a scorching heat, impossible to ignore now. He pants in a futile attempt to cool his systems.

At this point he’s desperate for a release, morals be damned. His feeble self control begins to slip as he trails his fingers down along his heated chassis, unbuckling his belt one handed. No stopping now.

He unbuttons his jeans and wriggles out of them, leaving him in just his boxer briefs and shirt. As if it were instinctual, he slips his hand underneath the waistband. He recoils in shock when he feels an undeniably slick, viscous substance. He knows immediately what this could be, but he can’t help himself as he retrieves his fingers, only to pop them in his mouth. He whimpers as he presses his fingers down on his tongue, overwhelmed by the pleasant sensation triggered by his oral sensors. 

As expected, the analysis confirms its status as lubricant. Water, thirium, glycerin, hydroxyethyl cellulose; Connor picks apart every component of its makeup, groaning at the thought that he’s tasting and analyzing himself. He wishes Hank could have a taste, too.

He moves to remove his boxer briefs so he can get a good look at himself. He sees his small cock engorged and standing at full attention, flushed purple. He reaches down with slick fingers to experimentally play with his dick. He nearly wails as he starts jerking it between his two digits, canting his hips in line with his rhythm. 

He uses his other hand to place a pillow over his face, choking himself on the remnants of Hank’s heady scent. He thinks about him thrusting into him mercilessly from above, sweat dripping down to fall on Connor’s skin. His fingers speed up and yells into the pillow, unable to control the way his hips buck desperately. The heat deep in his nether regions burns oppressively now, and he focuses all his processors on achieving orgasm. He had no idea his body was even capable of feeling this. 

“Connor?!” He hears Hank choke out.

Mortified, he throws the pillow from his face and scrambles in an attempt to stand up, but is bogged down by lagging joints. Either way, it’s over. There’s no way to hide what he had done. 

“Hank, I-” He trails off when he sees Hank isn’t angry. Shocked, maybe. But he doesn’t miss the way his cheeks are flushed and how his pupils dilate. 

“I… I need you.” Connor rasps. 

“W-what?” He stammers. 

“I’ve never done this before, I’m so turned on it hurts.” He mewls, borderline pathetically.

“Jesus Christ Connor…” Hank sighs. 

Connor keeps his eyes locked with his as he boldly reaches down the toy with his cock again. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” He gasps. 

“Connor w-we can’t. It wouldn’t be right.” Hank breathes. 

“Lieutenant, please. I need you to fuck me.” He whines. He hadn’t used Hank’s title at home in a while now, but it just seemed to slip out. And apparently that was the right choice, because that’s when he sees his resolve crack. 

Hank strides over, kneeling on the bed. “You really want this?” He murmurs, almost as if in awe. Connor feels a flare of pride when he notices Hank’s eyes scanning his body. 

“More than anything.” He keens. 

He takes a deep breath and shifts closer to Connor, reaching to grab his wrist and stop him from touching himself. He’s about to complain when he’s cut off by Hank’s thick fingers jerking his dick roughly. Somehow, it felt 10 times better than when it was his hand.  
“How long have you been thinking about me, Con?” Hank rasps, using his free hand to spread Connor wider. 

“E-ever since you hugged me, when you j-just showered. Fuck!” Connor moans as he feels his thick fingers brush against his slick folds.

“Hmm, got you so worked up over just having my shirt off, eh?” He practically growls as he begins to lean down between Connor’s legs.

“I-it was everything. Your body, y-your scent. I couldn’t stop thinking about you- Fuck Lieutenant, please!” Connor whimpers as Hank removes his fingers. He places his large hands on both of Connor’s thighs and spreads him wide open. 

“Relax, darling. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Hank purrs. 

Hank leans forward to experimentally part his lips with his tongue. Connor screams, completely overwhelmed by the bristles of Hank’s beard and his deft tongue.

He pulls back to chuckle. “So sensitive.” 

Connor can’t even make a remark, because before he can get a word out Hank is diving in. He feels his tongue stretch his tight, wet hole, and he can’t help but buck his hips in response. As he starts to pick up speed, Connor cries and snaps his thighs closed, locking Hank’s head close. He feels himself on the cusp of something big as the heat inside him bellows, almost all consuming.

And then, Hank reaches up to press his neglected cock with his free hand, and just like that the tension snaps like a rubber band. Connor screams, tears prickling his eyes from the force of his first orgasm. He arches his back and grasps the bed sheets, nearly ripping them. He finally feels himself coming back down to earth as Hank pulls back, gazing at him affectionately. Connor had never felt so relieved in his life. 

“Christ, you’re incredible.” Hank rasps, voice still wrought with arousal. 

Connor reaches up and pulls Hank down for a kiss, relishing in the taste of himself on his lips. He pushes him back to speak. “You’re still aroused.” 

Hank chuckles. “Don’t worry about it, this was about you. But I think we do need to have a conversation.” 

With all his systems back in working order, he flips Hank to lay on his back and straddles him, earning a surprised gasp. He leans into whisper in his ear.

“I’m not sure you’ll be able to speak once I’m through with you.”

Hank chuckles and pushes Connor back, but his flush deepens nonetheless. “You been reading my romance novels?”

Connor blushes. “I might’ve picked up a few things… But I’m sure you can teach me more.” He trails off, flashing Hank the most innocent look he can muster.

He leans up to plant a kiss just above his collarbone. “Easy there, cowboy. There’s no rush. Let’s have a quick chat and maybe we can see about that teaching thing.” He winks. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Connor smirks and leans down to capture Hank’s lips in a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've also been doing these things over on twitter called thread fics, which is just how it sounds. A fic written in a thread.  
> They're fun for me to do so if you're looking for any of my other writing, [check out the moment here!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1086477396918837248)  
> Or just come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK), I love to chat!


End file.
